


Silent Night (Ghostly Night)

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry and Severus are visited one Christmas Eve.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night (Ghostly Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyRed_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRed_Queen/gifts).



> _Beta'd by PhoenixPixie_

**_Christmas Eve, 1981_**

The house at Spinner’s End was silent. One-year-old Harry Potter could be found sleeping peacefully in his room. Peacefully, until his nightmares began…

 

 _…”Harry, be safe, be strong…”_ his mummy was telling him. _A flash of greenish light could be seen under the crack of the closed bedroom door from the out in the hallway. His mummy had closed her eyes when the nursery’s door blew open, right off its hinges. His mummy turned around to face the intruder at the door. The trespasser’s marble-white face peaked from underneath the hood; the moonlight streamed from the window and you can see that he had snake-like features. The intruder cackled manically as the eerie green light flashed in front of little Harry’s face. His mummy fell and moved no more. The trespasser turned to little Harry who was crying in his cot and…_

 

In the midst of Harry’s nightmare, a ghostly figure materialized in the darkness. The figure hovered and watched helplessly as Harry was tormented by his nightmare. The figure sat down at the edge of Harry’s bed and began to sing in a soft, soothing tone. 

 

_Silent night, Holy night_  
 _All is calm, all is bright_  
 _Round yon virgin, mother and child_  
 _Holy infant, tender and mild_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night, Holy night_  
 _Son of God, love's pure light_  
 _Radiant beams from thy holy face_  
 _With the dawn of redeeming grace,_  
 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth_  
 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

 

All of a sudden, Severus Snape appeared in the doorway of Harry’s room. He had come to investigate the soft tone of music. He took in the scene in front of him and he sensed that whatever was causing the music wasn’t here as harm and it was in fact helping Harry through his nightmares. Severus gasped as the figure became more solid…  
Severus noticed as Lily bent down to place a kiss on her baby boy’s forehead. As she stood up, she made herself more visible as she glided closer to her son’s father.

 

 _“Be at peace Sev,”_ Lily said, as she appeared in front of him.  
“I should have known it was you singing,” Severus said. “Oh, Lily. I’m so sorry, so very sorry.”  
 _“What do you have to be sorry about Severus?”_ Lily asked.  
“How can I not be sorry when it was I who sent you and … James to your deaths,” Severus exclaimed.

 

 _“You did no such thing, Severus,”_ Lily reprimanded him. Her haunting eyes harden slightly. _“It was meant to be, my beloved. You cannot undo fate. But enough about the past, you need to be there for our child now Severus.”_

 

“Excuse me!” Severus stated.  
 _“Yes, that’s right. Harry is our child, yours and mine. James knew, of course, but he kept quiet for me and for you. I should go now, as my time here in the World of the Living is growing shorter… I only came because I felt that my son needed me, just like he will need you, his father, to be there for him.”_

 

Lily began to fade as she turned, blew them a kiss and made her way towards the window.  
 _“Be safe… be strong, my two special boys…”_

 

Then Lily Potter’s ghost glided through the window and was never seen by human eyes again meant to forever walk amongst the shadows.  
Severus wiped a stray tear away from his eye before making his way over to his son’s bed and getting in with him. Harry turned under the covers and cuddled up to his dad. 

 

Before he fell back to sleep with his son in his arms, Severus whispered out to the darkened room, “Happy Christmas, Lily… wherever you are.”  
Amongst the shadows, two ghosts overheard Severus’ quiet whisper from the World of the Living… 

 

 _"Happy Christmas to you too, Severus and Harry. Sleep well."_ Lily then turned back and faced James.  
 _"They’ll be okay, Lily."_ James replied as he placed his right hand into her left.  
 _"I know they will."_ Lily went on. 

 

With one last look back at the World of Living before it was closed off to them for good, both Lily and James Potter smiled, turned, and continued on their way into the World amongst the Shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Christmas/Yule 2014_   
>  _~SSD_


End file.
